


Why is our tree talking?

by shadowkey



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Tree, Funny, Gen, alternative christmas tree
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5540852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkey/pseuds/shadowkey





	Why is our tree talking?

Alla Tower non riuscivano a trovare un albero di Natale quindi Tony prese Groot e iniziò a decorarlo.  
L'albero senziente stette fermo "Io sono Groot" protestò   
"Zitto, tu sei il mio albero di Natale".  
Dopo qualche ora Groot si era rassegnato al suo destino e aiutava a decorarsi da solo.  
"Forte sei riuscito ad addestrare l'albero di Natale" disse Natasha.  
"Io sono Groot" continuò "ovvio che lo sei e hai un sorriso adorabile, posso metterti un cappellino?" Chiese Natasha.  
L'albero annuì "Io sono Groot".  
Tony salì con la Mark e appoggia il cappello in testa a Groot.  
Pepper entrò in sala "Io sono Groot" si presentò.  
La donna era allarmata "Tony perché il nostro albero parla?" Chiese "Cosa hai combinato questa volta?"   
Tony arrivò in sala "Ehi io sono un miliardario eccentrico dovevo avere un albero alternativo"


End file.
